Algebraic and transcendental functions are fundamental in many fields of application. For example, the evaluation of trigonometric functions such as the sine and cosine functions is critical to the performance of many graphics applications. Traditional algebraic and/or transcendental function evaluation algorithms generally provide results having relatively high precision and accuracy ranging from approximately seven significant decimals (e.g., IEEE single precision floating point) to sixteen significant decimals (e.g., IEEE double precision floating point).
Due to precision and accuracy requirements, traditional algebraic and/or transcendental function evaluation algorithms typically rely heavily on data memory accesses. Implementing these traditional algorithms often involves storing, in data memory, a value table containing pre-determined values such as, for example, pre-determined polynomial coefficient values. During runtime, execution of the traditional algorithms often requires multiple data memory accesses to retrieve the pre-determined values from the value table. The multiple data memory accesses impose a relatively large load on a data bus. Additionally, frequent accesses to data memory often leads to thrashing the data cache because each new data element retrieved from the data memory may be stored in the data cache thereby overwriting other data elements that may be required in a future retrieval.
The traditional algorithms used to evaluate algebraic and transcendental functions are typically configured to be executed on desktop (e.g., PC) and workstation platforms. In general, executing the traditional algorithms on desktop and workstation platforms is not a problem because these platforms are typically configured to include relatively large main memories, data path widths, and data cache sizes. Therefore, the relatively large loads imposed on a data bus or data buses by the data memory accesses associated with these traditional algorithms typically have a relatively low impact on overall system performance.
The need for precise and accurate evaluations of algebraic and transcendental functions exists beyond the desktop and workstation platforms. For example, the need to evaluate algebraic and transcendental functions also exists for mobile platforms such as those using mobile processors (e.g., the Intel® XScale® family of microprocessors). However, the traditional algebraic and/or transcendental function evaluation algorithms described above are generally unsuitable for execution on many mobile platforms. Data memory accesses required to retrieve pre-determined values from a value table often lead to low and unpredictable performance due to typical mobile platform processor characteristics such as, for example, reduced data path widths and data cache sizes. The reduced data path widths may require multiple accesses to retrieve a single pre-determined value that has a data width larger that the available data path width. In addition, the reduced data cache sizes result in the data cache being overwritten and/or filled almost entirely by newly retrieved data, thereby imposing the need to retrieve data from data memory more frequently.
A value table containing pre-determined values may result in further drawbacks to a mobile platform. For example, the value table may be relatively large and require a significant amount of memory, thereby limiting the amount of memory available to applications and/or other processes of the mobile platform. Additionally, the value table may impose a large memory footprint requirement on the mobile platform, which may increase the size and cost of an overall mobile platform-based system design.